


When The Force Gets Bored

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chaos, Confusion, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Indirect subtle 2020 bashing, Indirect subtle Sequel bashing, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Not a ton of angst though, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, SHENANAKINS, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Skywalker Shenanigans, The Jedi Council Has a Lot to Answer For, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, it's just unavoidable to have a LITTLE bit with this premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Since the Force doesn't give a kriff about mental health, it decides to yeet Ben Kenobi into the past, where he'll have the honour of reliving Revenge of the Sith all over again.But this time, a starstruck-by-his-father Luke is there too, and Leia is off on the other side of the galaxy demanding answers about this time-travel-mess from her mother Padmé Amidala - and the more concentrated Skywalkers there are in one galaxy at once, the more messy things are bound to get.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 223
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

Luke sighed, and Obi-Wan couldn't blame him. "I wish I knew more about him," he said.

No, you really don't.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to reminisce about Anakin, the brother he'd once loved, and tell a lie to Luke so true that even he himself could believe it - let's just say that was when the Force decided it was bored.

The ground dropped out from beneath them.

They felt like they were falling a few feet.

And then...

Obi-Wan was rubbing his eyes like he was waking up from having been asleep or unconscious - though he was standing up. He blinked a few times, looked around, and came to the reasonable conclusion that he was _not_ on Tatooine anymore.

His eyes scoured the room for Luke. Where was he? Wait - where was _this_? When Obi-Wan's eyes fell upon the kid who definitely looked like Anakin, he said, "Luke?"

The blue eyes turned on him, and his mouth was in a teasing smile. "Okay, now who in the galaxy is Luke?" _Yikes, the kid looked even more like Anakin when he wasn't under the two suns, apparently_.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed. "You. Although, you look more like Anakin then you usually do." His voice felt weirder, and different, but it was his voice - just like he hadn't been living on Tatooine and never getting enough water.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Very funny master. Now come on, Ahsoka is arriving soon and I want to be there when she lands!"

Obi-Wan blinked.

Ahsoka?

Luke shouldn't know who that is.

And "master" was something _Anakin_ had called him... Luke would just say "Ben" to address him...

Obi-Wan took a step back. "Anakin?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "That would be my name."

" _Anakin_?!"

"Seriously master, you're beginning to scare me," Anakin told him. "What is going on?"

"I have no kriffing idea, Anakin! You shouldn't be here! You're gone _forever_ , and I don't even live here anymore -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. At the contact he sucked in a breath. He hadn't touched Anakin in _forever_ , but here he was, and this was Anakin - normal, nice, breathing Anakin - acting like their friendship was very much intact. "What do you mean, I'm 'gone forever?' I'm _dead_? Apparently? And you don't technically live _here_ , I suppose..."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _Time travel's not a thing, time travel's not a thing, time travel's not a thing..._

"Did you have a scary vision or something?" Anakin suggested. "Because I've had scary visions and _trust me_ , I know how real they can be -"

"Ben?"

 _THERE WAS THAT VOICE_! See, now that he could hear Luke again, he'd stop hallucinating and everything would go back to normal!

"Ben, where are we? This isn't Tatooine."

His hopes deflated.

 _Time travel it is_ , his weary brain sighed.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Tatooine? Ugh, I hate that place."

Luke turned to Anakin. "Tell me about it! And all that sand -"

Anakin's eyes widened as he had found his kin. Which, he had. "It's so course -"

"And rough -"

"And irritating -"

"And it gets _everywhere_!" They finished together.

Obi-Wan watched in almost amusement. It was almost scary, how similar he was to his father - almsot problematic. Though, for all he knew, Luke could still be the ray of sunshine Anakin was as a child, still solar charged by all the sunlight from the twin suns of Tatooine.

"What's your name?" Anakin asked. "I've not seen you around here."

"I'm Luke," he said. "You?"

"Anakin," he said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"That was my father's name!"

This was about to become a problem _real_ quick, so Obi-Wan stepped in and said, "It's probably a common name on Tatooine." He really hoped they didn't have any information or experience to prove otherwise. "Now, Luke, welcome to Coruscant. The one place we most certainly should not be right now."

Anakin stepped back, eyeing his master, with the same teasing attitude he'd always used to have about him. "Hold on, why shouldn't you be here? You've been here for a while, we're waiting for Ahsoka!"

"I don't know who Ahsoka is," Luke admitted. "But I do know the Imperial Center hasn't been called 'Coruscant' in almost twenty years."

"Imperial Center?" Anakin asked in bewilderment, looking between the two of them.

"Luke, this is hard to explain, but we're kind of in the past."

"Is that why your hair is suddenly brown and you sound younger?"

"Yes, that would be why."

"So, this is the Clone Wars? During the age of the Republic?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said with a nod.

"Is this time travel all a part of the Force thing."

Obi-Wan spread his arms in acceptance, like, _Well, we're here, somehow, aren't we?_ "Apparently."

"Hold up!" Anakin put out his hands. "Time travel? Someone explain, someone _please_ explain!"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a weary sigh. He didn't feel like keeping it a secret and doing all the stuff you're supposed to do to not break time. He hadn't exactly asked for this, anyway. "Yes, Anakin. Time travel."

"So it wasn't a vision, I'm actually dead in the future!"

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "Kinda?"

"Wait," Luke said suddenly. "If we're in the past, and you're Anakin -"

"Yes, Luke," Obi-Wan said tiredly, running a hand down his face and wanting to disappear into thin air. "That would be your father."

Luke gasped, and his eyes went wide. "You're Anakin Skywalker! You're my father! You're the brave Jedi Ben was telling me about!"

Anakin processed this, and then elected to ignore the fact that Luke kept calling him "Ben" and focus on the bigger thing in that statement. "I'm... your father. Okay... that's new information. And apparently... I didn't raise you?"

Luke shook his head. "Uncle Owen always said you were a navigator on a spice freighter."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I figured that out."

"Wait, Owen? Like, my stepbrother?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "If you two are done with your father-son bonding, I do believe there are non-time-travel-related things that Anakin and my past self need to be taking care of?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Right. Come on! We have to go meet Ahsoka!"

~

When Ahsoka stepped out of the ship and began to walk towards the ground, she expected Anakin and Obi-Wan, obviously. Not a very _done_ Obi-Wan who looked like he had a major headache and a bright-eyed Anakin happily chatting with a random boy who couldn't be much older than she was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and... yeah, he was padawan age.

Ahsoka bit her lip. Anakin had already taken another padawan so soon after she left?

Well, it was too be expected, obviously. He couldn't just feel sad about her forever. Still, Anakin didn't seem like the type...

"Oh look, Ahsoka's here!" Anakin smiled real big and walked up to her. "Ahsoka, I'm _so_ happy to see you!"

"We're glad you're back, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said.

"So you're my Dad's old apprentice!" Luke said with an excited smile. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

That brought Ahsoka up short. _What_?

"I'm... Ahsoka Tano?"

"Do you know know your name?" Luke tilted his head.

Then Ahsoka gathered her wits and turned to Anakin. "Anakin. You have a son. Who is only four years younger than you. And as far as we're concerned, you're not even in a romantic relationship." Well. Senator Amidala. But as far as she knew, they weren't _that_ involved.

Then Ahsoka finally lost it. " _SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS TO ME_!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Ahsoka. They're Skywalkers. Are you really surprised?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "No, I guess not. Anakin _would_ find a way to do this."

Anakin's mouth was wide with offense. "Why do you assume this is _my_ fault?"

"Everything is your fault!" She and Obi-Wan said at the same time.

"Apparently I'm dead in the future," Anakin told Ahsoka. "So we should keep that from happening."

 _Dead in the future_.

_WAIT SO THIS WAS TIME TRAVEL?!_

Ahsoka sat down on the ground and patted the spot in front of her. "Alright. Circle time. Fill me in, _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion:
> 
> Should I continue this as a chapter fic, or make it a oneshot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You... ALL want me to continue this. Okay then!
> 
> Much thanks to my beta reader, NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong (https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong) for her advice on this chapter!

Luke eagerly sat down next to Ahsoka as the ramp to her ship retracted, and his dad and Ben - well, Obi-Wan reluctantly followed.

“Now,” Ahsoka instructed like a teacher would to younglings, “since a time travel mishap would certainly happen to you guys, I want you to answer all of my questions, and some of each other’s questions, in order for us to get an accurate picture of this.”

“Sounds awesome!” Luke said enthusiastically.

Obi-Wan looked like he needed a long nap. “Yeah. Awesome.”

“So, Ahsoka,” Anakin said very… Anakin-ly. “Go ahead. Ask a question we can answer.”

“Let’s start with the easy stuff.” Ahsoka gave Anakin a look. “Who’s Luke’s mom?”

Anakin tensed. The reason Ahsoka had elected to go with this one first was because she was fairly sure she already knew the answer. Anakin sighed. “Well, since I guess you guys know there’s  _ somebody _ anyway, it’s Padmé Amidala.”

“I knew it,” Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

“Who’s Padmé Amidala?” Luke asked, his eyes shining as he looked at his father. “Do I get to meet her?”

“She is your mother, and she’s beautiful, and she’s so talented in politics… she’s a senator for the republic and she’s an absolute  _ angel _ when she speaks, everybody listens to her beautiful eloquent words when she gives speeches -”

“And  _ this _ , Anakin, is why I already knew there was something going on between the two of you,” Ahsoka said flatly. “Because you’re as subtle as a Basic-speaking bantha singing  _ All I Want for Life Day is my Two Front Teeth _ as loudly and off-key as possible while it’s not Life Day season.”

Anakin put his hand over his heart. “I am not  _ that _ bad.”

“You are,” she and Obi-Wan chorused.

“Wait.” Luke looked confused. “Why is it a secret?”

“Jedi aren’t allowed to have attachments,” Obi-Wan explained wearily. “Can we hurry this up? I think people are wondering what we’re doing on the ground.”

“Well they’ll have to suck it up, cause circle time isn’t over until I have a satisfying explanation of all this,” Ahsoka said firmly. “Now. Obi-Wan. How did you and Luke end up here?”

“I was just about to tell him about his father’s… death when suddenly we fell through the ground and ended up here,” Obi-Wan told her.

“Okay. I can work with that.” If this were anyone else, Ahsoka would be going insane with all the new information. Time travel shenanigans would short-circuit her brain. But this was Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a future Skywalker kid. This was to be expected.

“I have a question,” Anakin interrupted. “Obi-Wan, why am I going to die? I kind of want to not be dead in the future.”

Obi-Wan thought about it. He actually didn’t know how Anakin had turned to the dark side - he’d just killed General Grievous and came back to give the news, only to find the temple burning and the Jedi slaughtered and it was all his fault. “You died while the two of us were fighting General Grievous.”

Okay.  _ That _ was a lie more than it was a half-truth. But it was the best he could come up with.

Anakin scoffed. “I died at the hand of  _ General Grievous _ ? Come on. That’s the most insane thing I’ve ever heard!”

“He had like six lightsabers.” Obi-Wan felt good about himself for a moment there, telling something that was true from any and all points of view.

“But he’s  _ General Grievous _ . He’s not even Force-sensitive! He -”

“We can discuss your death later,” Ahsoka interrupted. “Time travel now. Fix future later. Got it?” The group nodded. “Okay. Now. Luke. Were you raised as a Jedi?”

“Where I’m from, there are no Jedi.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“If there were, they had to hide it so they wouldn’t get hunted down by the evil Darth Vader. I’ve only heard the stories,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Basically,” Obi-Wan said flatly, “a powerful Jedi Knight fell to the dark side and took the entire Jedi order and the galaxy itself with him. Where we’re from, everyone’s ruled by an oppressive Empire led by Emperor Palpatine, or Sith Lord Darth Sidious.”

Anakin blinked.

Then he said, “Repeat that?”

“Yeah, the chancellor’s a Sith, yay. Have fun dealing with that.”

“I don’t believe you!” Anakin accused.

“I don’t know who the chancellor is,” Luke said with a shrug. “But I do know the emperor is named Palpatine. Though I don’t know what a Sith is.”

“Like a Jedi, but evil,” Ahsoka explained.

“And the fact that you guys would ever think it’s even  _ plausible  _ -”

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. “He’s trying to manipulate you. I know he’s like a father figure to you -”

“How could he be manipulating me? He’s so  _ real _ …” Anakin huffed. “I’ll deal with him later.”

“Anakin no,” Obi-Wan said sternly.

Before Anakin could argue, Ahsoka interrupted, “Now my reasoning for this time travel is the Force wants you to keep this twisted future from happening.”

“Which one?” Anakin said sarcastically. “The one where I die at the hand of a non-Force-sensitive? The one where all the Jedi are slaughtered? The one where the chancellor becomes the Emperor and apparently that’s the galaxy being  _ ruled by Sith _ , or the one where I have a kid with my wife?”

“Kids,” Obi-Wan said, wincing at the shocked expressions he knew he was going to get. “Twins.” Then Anakin’s words registered. “Wait.” In all twenty years, how had he never… “Your  _ what _ ?!”

Anakin grimaced and shrugged. “My wife. Yeah, we’re married. Yippee.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath.  _ These are Skywalkers. Remember. There was bound to be messes. _ “Anakin. You and Senator Amidala are  _ MARRIED _ ?!”

“Keep it down!” Anakin hissed. “Yes! We’ve been married for four years now! Now shut up before the whole kriffing Jedi Council hears you!”

“I knew she gave birth to your kids,” Obi-Wan said, also taking deep breaths. “I always knew there was  _ something _ . How, for the twenty years I’ve watched over your son on Tatooine, have I never known you were married?”

Anakin smirked smugly and crossed his arms. “Maybe we  _ are _ more subtle than… than…”

“Than a Basic-speaking bantha singing  _ All I Want for Life Day is my Two Front Teeth _ as loudly and off-key as possible while it’s not Life Day season?” Ahsoka finished. “Yeah, okay… maybe I misjudged you. Maybe you’re only as conspicuous as a  _ human _ singing  _ All I Want for Life Day is my Two Front Teeth _ as loudly and off-key as possible  _ during _ Life Day season.”

Anakin sighed. “I accept the improvement.”

Suddenly, Anakin’s comm link beeped. “This is General Skyw-”

“General  _ where are you _ ! We have waited long enough - we want to see our commander!”

Ahsoka snatched his comm link, causing Anakin to gasp in offense as she said into it, “That’ll be  _ Ahsoka _ , and it’s good to be back - just, I’m doing circle time with Anakin, Obi-Wan with memories from twenty years away from now and Anakin’s son from the far future because -”

“Let me guess,” Rex said calmly. “Skywalker shenanigans?”

“Skywalker shenanigans,” she confirmed.

“Affirmative. Take your time.”

“Thank you.” She handed Anakin’s comm link back and folded her hands. “Now. Where were we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your next chapter! Happy New Year!

“So let me get this straight,” Rex said as he walked alongside his general, former commander, and two people apparently from the future. “That kid there -” he pointed at Luke “- is the general and senator’s son from the future.”

“Yes.”

“And he has a twin sister somewhere out there in the other timeline.”

“Yes.”

“And the general dies.”

“Yes.”

“To General Grievous.”

“Yes.”

“And all the Jedi get slaughtered, and the Republic becomes an Empire, and  _ I have a chip in my head that’s going to make me try to kill you _ ?”

“Yes.”

Rex clutched his head. “ _ Arrrrgh _ !”

“By the way,” Obi-Wan, who was still  _ incredibly _ worn out, added, “I should probably mention that Anakin… indirectly caused all of this to happen.”

Anakin stopped walking. “Hold on. What?”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, her eyes furrowed. She was just as confused as Anakin. “What?”

“Like, I get that the twins are my fault,” Anakin allowed. “And… I must have been  _ really _ distracted to lose to  _ General Grievous _ , so that is probably on me too. But the Jedi getting slaughtered? The Empire?  _ The inhibitor chips _ ?”

“It was all a part of the grand plan of the Sith,” Obi-Wan explained, his voice extremely careful… and Rex had a feeling he was hiding a little something from them. He prepared for a half-truth. “Darth Sidious… that is, Palpatine -” Anakin’s fists clenched and Ahsoka put a hand on his arm “- which also included Anakin’s turn to the dark side.” He quickly added, “Whichobviouslydoesn’thappenbecausehegetskilledbyGrievousfirst.”

“So, how is it my fault then?”

“Because without you there would  _ be _ no plan!”

“I  _ highly _ doubt that, master -”

“Guys,” Luke interrupted. “Can you explain this in terms that  _ I _ understand? I don’t know what the chips are all about really, and who is Grievous? Also.  _ I have a sister. _ Helloooo, I’m here too, and I’m just as clueless as you guys!”

_ Five minutes later… _

“So the  _ good guys _ become  _ bad guys _ and then a bunch of them die and the rest become  _ good again _ ?”

“...Yes.”

Luke let out a breath. “Please tell me my family dynamics are not going to cause two thousand and twenty problems.”

“They are,” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka said at the same time. Then Obi-Wan eyed her. “How do  _ you _ know? You’re not from the future.”

“Well, yes, but I know the way  _ Skywalker _ works. You inherit the name, you inherit the shenanigans,” Ahsoka rationalized. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Luke shrugged and accepted her point.”

“Fair,” Obi-Wan said.

  
  


_ Five minutes later… _

“WAIT HOLD ON, WHAT DO YOU  _ MEAN _ MY SISTER GREW UP IN A CORE WORLD AS A PRINCESS?”

“I mean your sister grew up in a core world as a princess,” Obi-Wan smoothly repeated. “Listen, it wasn’t my idea. Or maybe it was. It wasn’t entirely!”

Luke facepalmed.

_ Ten minutes later… _

“That’s the alarm! That means…” Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “That Rex is a commander now, the 501st is splitting up, and half is going with Rex and Ahsoka to Mandalore to fight Maul. Anakin and I are going to rescue the chancellor - wait.”

“Yeah, wait. What do you  _ mean _ I’m a commander?” Rex put his hands in front of him. “We already  _ have _ a commander.”

“Technically I’m not anymore,” Ahsoka said with a sad smile.

“I think Obi-Wan is more considering the fact that I’m slicing the chancellor’s head off next time I see him, making it quite hard to ‘rescue’ him,” Anakin said to Rex.”

“Ah. That.”

“Anakin. Can you  _ not _ chop off his head?” Obi-Wan requested tiredly. He knew the answer.

“No! Well, maybe yes. Or I could puncture his chest! Or I could yeet my lightsaber at him and turn it on with the Force as I do so. Or I could -”

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Obi-Wan interrupted, and he registered that the look on his face was one he hadn’t used in twenty years - because he reserved it solely for dealing with Anakin. It was almost scary how quickly it came back to him. “Please refrain from killing the chancellor.”

“Obi-Wan he is a  _ Sith _ ! And I know for certain Sith don’t have any weird rules about their spirits passing into people when they die or anything, that sounds like the plot of some movie incompetent writers trying to get money from a generation-inspiring franchise.”

“Just… please, Anakin? Let us discuss how to sort this out -”

“With the council?” Anakin finished, his face hardening.

“...that’s not what I was going to say, Anakin. I mean among us: The time travellers.” Anakin relaxed a little bit.

“Okay.”

“And Luke?” Ahsoka pointed out. “How do we explain the presence of a random, crazy-Force-sensitive being showing up? It is  _ really _ hard to hide a Skywalker. Mostly because they sneak out and find ways to get themselves into even more trouble, and trying to get out of  _ that _ trouble they cause thirty more problems, and suddenly they descend into chaos and eventually rise out of it over the time period of a few days, weeks if it’s particularly bad. This is how Skywalkers roll.”

“I’m sure I’m nothing like my father,” Luke defended, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Luke. You’ve tried running away from home. Also, I’ve been watching over you and I am  _ certain _ -”

“Fine, fine, I get it.” Luke huffed.

“Since it’s definitely not going to be productive to tell either of you to stay out of trouble, we’ll stick with  _ may the Force be with you _ ,” Ahsoka said to the two present Skywalkers. “Now Luke. Your name is Luke… um…”

“Lars,” he suggested. “It’s my aunt and uncles’ name.”

“Luke Lars,” she agreed. “In the last two years, I happened upon Tatooine and found you there, and you were Force-sensitive so I took you away from there and we’ve been travelling and getting into Skywalker-level shenanigans together, though you are  _ in no way related to Anakin _ . Even though you look like him. Got it?”

Luke nodded. “Got it.”

“Now let’s go rescue - er, murder the chancellor!” Anakin said confidently.

“ _ Anakin _ ! Ugh, just… go with Ahsoka to Mandalore. Your son can come with me.” Obi-Wan huffed and grabbed Luke’s arm. “Come on. I need to make sure Anakin does  _ not _ murder the chancellor.”

“Why? He’s a…” Luke tried to remember the term. “...Hits Lord?”

“Close enough. But I don’t want Anakin murdering anyone in cold blood.” Obi-Wan dragged him off, huffing with all the tiredness he was dealing with, realizing the long day ahead of them. “May the Force be with you!” He frustratedly called over his shoulder as he dragged a confused Luke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi is in dire need of sleep. S l e e p. And Anakin isn't helping with that.
> 
> Now that LUKE is going with Obi-Wan instead... well.
> 
> It's just switching out father for son.
> 
> They're still both Skywalkers.
> 
> XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And as always, thank you to NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong, for looking over my chapters for me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong beta read this time because my discord isn't working? It just goes "connecting, connecting, connecting" but I know I have service because everything else works.
> 
> Anyway, if you see any errors, let me know.
> 
> And onto chapter 4!

“You can pilot, right?”

“Uh, yeah, but I’ve never been in a…”

“Great. And you still have the time-traveled copy of Anakin’s lightsaber?”

“Well, yes, but I don’t know how to -”

“Great. So here’s what we’re going to do…”

Obi-Wan had no intention for this encounter to be anything like the last one, if simply because there was no Anakin and his legendary piloting skills (which he would put to better use  _ not _ crashing ships, but hey, it happens), making dumb decisions and executing suicidal plans that somehow ended up saving the day.

Honestly, he just wanted to see the look on the chancellor’s face when the wrong Skywalker showed up, leaving his carefully concocted plan in tatters.

~

Luke just casually cruised into the hangar bay.

He wasn’t in a starfighter or anything. And he wasn’t exactly recognizable as a Jedi or anything. So while Obi-Wan had their forces occupied (and, as he said over his comm link, he didn’t have Anakin to save his skin in every situation and  _ don’t repeat that to Anakin _ ) he just casually infiltrated the enemy ship, dusted off a bit, and waited for Obi-Wan.

Seriously, these separatists needed to not focus entirely on battle. Things like this would be way too easy.

Waiting got a little boring after a while, so he resorted to kicking his dad’s old lightsaber around - which he would have felt guilty doing if the actual artifact wasn’t in this same galaxy right now, in the brave and capable-of-using-a-lightsaber hands of his father. He still couldn’t get over that.

Obi-Wan was taking a long time. Would it have taken this long if Anakin had been with him?

~

Ugh, this was taking forever. Seriously. He just wanted to get going already -

“Hey. Who is that?”

“Yeah, who is that?”

A squeaky and  _ extremely _ irritating voice seemed to come from the side of a hallway. Luke turned around to see… droids? Looking at each other dumbly. He decided to guess they were Clone Wars Era sepratist droids. The Force seemed to confirm the answer.

They pointed blasters at him. “Who are you?”

Ugh what was that  _ voice _ ?

“I was expecting the Jedi.”

“Those two. You know?”

“Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.”

“Roger roger, roger roger, roger roger.”

Luke huffed. “Honestly,  _ why _ do you sound like that?”

Then -  _ finally _ \- Obi-Wan decided to be done (and  _ alive _ , thank the Force), and before Luke knew what was happening, all of the battle droids were on the floor, sliced in half, and there was a younger version of the old hermit from Tatooine, apparently with all his speed and agility back, holding his lightsaber in his hand. He deactivated it and put it on his belt.

“It’s been a long time since I did that. Or that out there. Honestly, if they hadn’t turned around and gotten temporarily confused by your ship, I would have been totally dead without your father around. Do  _ not _ mention that to Anakin. Ever.”

Starry-eyed at the mention of his father - who was alive right now, because of  _ time travel _ , oh he was so lucky - 

“Luke, we need to go. Eventually they’re going to recognize me and conclude that you’re a Jedi too, and here to help me. If they’re confused it’s not Anakin, they can deal with it.”

“But I’m  _ not _ a Jedi.”

“Do you have a lightsaber on your belt?”

“Yes -”

“That’s Jedi enough for the separatists. Come on.”

~

“I was hoping for Kenobi, and of course, you to come along with him, Skywalker…”

“Oh, please. You’re mad at him for stuff that happened when he was a padawan.” Anakin rolled his eyes. “I hate to break it to you, but he took a padawan. Who grew up and also took a padawan. The generations are moving on without you. As famous as it is for me and my master to show up places, Ahsoka’s getting involved in the action sometimes too.”

Anakin hadn’t even activated his lightsaber, though Ahsoka had activated hers, as had Maul. He was so entirely unbothered by the situation - he hadn’t activated it getting here, either. Mandalore may be known for its warriors - who had even fought Jedi - but Anakin was Anakin.

As much as he loved his lightsaber, it hadn’t been necessary, staying clipped to his belt the entire time.

“Listen, my son from the future recently arrived, and he’s getting all the fun right now, getting to go fight an actual Sith in order to rescue-but-not-rescue another Sith. I’m stuck here, dealing with you - the biggest threat being that you took over Mandalore. Which is easy. Well, not easy, but I could have done it if I wanted to. So please. Can we make this quick?”

Maul seemed to process this, and his mask of ultimate control turned to complete confusion. “I’m sorry Skywalker, but what?”

It was so out of character for that look to show on his face, Ahsoka almost laughed. She definitely smiled.

Anakin did laugh though. “Yep. Time travel! My master now has memories from twenty years in the future now, too. It’s awesome! Well, no, the future is not awesome, but I’ve had scary visions before so it actually doesn’t bother me as much as the prospect of my wife dying.”

Maul continued to stare at him. “Son… time travel… sith… wife?”

Ahsoka, trying not to giggle, began to sneak away. While they had him dumbfounded by Anakin, this would be the perfect time to trap him. “Rex,” she whispered into her commlink. “We’ve got him. Well, we’ve got him confused.”

Rex sighed. “Anakin is telling him all about the time travel, isn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. We’re coming.”

~

Once the clones had arrived, they walked in and heard Anakin ranting, “And apparently I got killed there? Like, honestly. I must have been  _ really _ distracted.”

“That’s… not what Sidious had forese-”

“Ugh, Palpatine. I’m like so done now that I hear he’s been manipulating me. Like, ew, of course I’m not going to turn to the dark side. Why would he even think that? Never. Ever.”

Maul stared at him, as if contemplating whether it was a good idea to say anything. “Palpati-”

“Yeah, I know who your Sith is. And honestly, for the Force’s sake, now that I know it, it’s been so obvious this whole time. How was I this blind? I am glad I have a son though. He seems like a good person. A perfect mixture of me and Padmé. Lovely. I’m going to love this kid, and so is Padmé. I wonder if she’s already pregnant! She might be. If she’s not I can’t wait. If she is I can’t wait to tell her. Or maybe she knows and she’s waiting to tell me. Either way I already know the gender and name so that’s nice. And - oh, look. While I was talking about the future you ended up captured. That’s cool.”

Maul didn’t even seem to care. Honestly, Rex was surprised Anakin hadn’t literally talked his head off.

~

Halfway across the galaxy, two female senators - one republic, one imperial - who happened to share a great many common features stood face to face. One wondered where she was. The other wondered how this girl had popped out of thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, chapter was not beta read, so if there's any mistakes, let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as fresh out of my head!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FORCED BREAK IS OVER! I CAN TALK ABOUT STAR WARS AGAIN! YAAAY!
> 
> And write as much fanfic as I want now!
> 
> I promised two chapters today and two chapters you'll get! I've finished touching up this one - since I'm having trouble contacting the person who usually beta reads my work (she's probably busy with school) I have to really look over these and crituque myself. The next chapter is mostly written, and I promise it'll get out today!

Leia blinked.

Though she hadn’t exactly  _ wanted _ to be captured, she knew it was worth the risk for her cause. Unfortunately, she had been captured. Annoying.

For her, that had been about the time that the Force decided it was bored with how things were playing out, and the next thing Leia knew she was staring, in the face, a person who looked very much like her. And was actually wearing her hair in the same buns.

“Excuse me,” Leia said, in a way that she could even fool herself into thinking she was just being professional and had definitely not just literally fallen out of her handcuffs. “But you are a rather funny disguise for a stormtrooper, I’ll give you that. I hope you know you can’t fool me into thinking you’re here to rescue me or something like that. This has been very sudden but -”

“Yes, it was sudden. I am afraid you just appeared out of thin air,” the woman said, confusion showing on her face. “I suppose I should be used to strange things happening about now.”

“This is a rather high-tech attempt for stormtroopers, so I’m positive Vader’s behind all this. Your objective is to fool me into giving you information or spilling that I’m in the rebel alliance. Well joke’s on you, because I am  _ not _ a part of the rebel alliance.”

The other woman raised an eyebrow. “You appear out of thin air and give a speech about how you’re not a sepratist?”

Now Leia was confused. “Sepratist? Is that what they’re calling the rebels now?”

“They have been for a matter of years,” she informed her.

“That’s new.”

“Not really, no.” The woman held out her hand to shake. “I don’t know what you mean by ‘stormtroopers,’ but I’m Senator Padmé Amidala.”

Leia took a step back while she processed this. Oh, she knew that name, all right. Her father had told her all about the woman who loved democracy, the hero of the Republic. But now the republic was dead, and, uh… so was Senator Amidala.

So…

“You’re dead,” Leia said, her eyebrows furrowed. “You’re  _ dead _ !”

“Death threats are certainly not what I expected upon introduction,” Senator Amidala admitted (but it couldn’t be her, because she was  _ dead _ ). “I’ll admit, you do sound like a sepratist when you talk like that -”

“No. Senator, you’re  _ already _ dead. Twenty years ago. You died. Official records say from strangulation, but my father says that you died of sadness.”

“...What?”

“Sorry, that was passive aggressive. But yes, you basically lost the will to live.”

“I… what? Why? Who? Where?  _ When _ ?”

“I don’t know! He was very secretive about the whole thing. Either way, you shouldn’t be here, because you’re dead. You’ve not been alive since the days of the republic.”

Padmé Amidala - but it couldn’t be, right? Cause she was  _ dead _ \- froze. “What do you mean, ‘since the days of the Republic?’”

Leia gave her a weird look. “I mean, since the days of the Republic. I think you lived just long enough to see Palpatine declared himself the Emperor of the galaxy.”

The dead senator took a step back, like she’d been stung. “Listen… what you’re talking about would be the end of the Clone Wars.”

“Yes!” Finally, something that Leia knew to be  _ true _ !

“...I’m not even going to address the fact that Palpatine wins over both the republic and sepratist. I’m sorry but... this  _ is _ the Clone Wars.”

~

Luke had not realized it would be this taxing just to get to a single room. First some battle droids, then the elevator stops working, and Obi-Wan tells him not to cut a hole in the ceiling and jump up through it, which Luke found to be a strangely specific request, but when the excitement (finally!) ended, they were there. There was the fake-kidnapped… Emperor? Chancellor? Sith? What was he even supposed to call Palpatine.

There was a false mask of scared-old-man, until he grew quite confused.

Behind them, Dooku came out with his signature smirk, a dramatic entrance ready for a battle - and then. Well. He also looked confused.

“Who is this?”

“He’s… my new padawan.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“You took a new padawan.”

“I don’t know why you’re so interested in this,” Obi-Wan said with a slight teasing smirk that was coming back to him rather easily. Luke  _ liked _ the sassy version of this guy. “You’re just a dark lord of the Sith who kidnapped the chancellor of the Republic. It doesn’t matter  _ who _ comes to rescue him, not to you, right? Why would you specifically want Anakin here?”

“If he’s a padawan, why doesn’t he have a padawan braid?”

“Every time I try to make him grow one he chops it off.”

“Why is that allowed?”

“It’s not. Why are you so curious?”

“This is all very weird.”

“Why is it weird for me to bring a different padawan to rescue the chancellor? Anakin is a knight now. He’s off on another mission. Right now. He’s at Mandalore with  _ his _ padawan.”

“Didn’t his padawan -?”

“I don’t understand your curiosity! It should make no difference to you who I brought to save the chancellor. Luke, undo the chancellor’s binds.”

Luke didn’t know a ton about the Force, but he knew mechanics, and the binds were basically screaming  _ unlock me like this _ ! With little to no trouble, he rescued a Sith who could probably kill them all. Yay.

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to attack me or anything while we liberate your hostage, Count,” Luke heard an accent tell Dooku. He cracked a smile. He  _ definitely _ liked sassy Obi-Wan.

“You didn’t bring Skywalker.”

“Eh… kind of.” He shrugged with his hands out, tilting his head back and forth. “From a certain point of view, I did.”

This time the chancellor, ever confused, said, “What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?!”

“I brought  _ a  _ Skywalker. Just not  _ your _ Skywalker. This is new to us too, so don’t ask questions, but this is kind of Anakin’s son. From the future. Oh yeah, Count, there’s this fun thing that Sidious was going to do, which was tell Anakin to kill you because he’s trying to get him to be his new apprentice.”

Count Dooku blinked, and then the Chancellor blanched. “What?!” They both said.

~

“Padmé, guess what? You’re pregnant!”

Anakin grinned stupidly while Padmé gave him a strange look. “Um… okay. That’s not how I expected the pregnancy reveal to go.  _ I _ was going to tell  _ you _ , because that’s generally how this works.”

“Hold on,” said a  _ holy kriff that was a young Padmé what the kriffing kriff _ girl behind Padmé. “Can you just tell this crazy woman that she’s not Senator Padmé Amidala, because then she’d be dead, and also tell her the Clone Wars have been over for twenty years? ...Hold on…. You’re Anakin Sky -”

But Anakin was unfazed. He just smiled warmly. “Ah, then you must Leia, our daughter from the future who was raised by the Organas.”

Leia and Padmé looked at Anakin equally incredulously. Then Padmé said, “How in the galaxy did you come to  _ that  _ conclusion?!”

“Well, she’s about the age of our son from the future, who had a twin sister named Leia in the future who was raised as a princess by the Organas which he was raised by my family on Tatooine, and our son from the future looks a lot like me and she looks a lot like you -”

“Can I ask how you’ve been interacting with our  _ SON FROM THE FUTURE _ ?!”

Anakin just casually kept talking. “Well, he appeared out of thin air, and then Obi-Wan suddenly had memories from like twenty years in the future where we’re both dead, and so yeah right now he’s off to rescue the chancellor who’s apparently a Sith Lord who wants to take over the galaxy.”

Padmé and Leia both stared at Anakin. Then Leia said, “I knew I was adopted, but I did  _ not _ know my mother was the senator who’d been my hero all my life, and that my father was  _ Anakin freaking Skywalker _ . I only know the legends!”

“So you’ve heard of me? Luke hadn’t. Well it makes sense since he grew up in a dump like Tatooine where legends of the Clone Wars probably just don’t exist. Didn’t. Won’t? This time travel thing is confusing.”

Padmé blinked a few times. Anakin could tell she wasn’t processing this as easily as he had, so he just said, “Do you want me to just explain everything I know?”

“Yes please. But I have a meeting in ten minutes.” She thought for a second. “Screw the meeting. I’ll tell them I’m sick. Explain the time travel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha well you'll get the next chapter later today so stay tuned lol
> 
> Having covid is TIGHT. Referencing the Ryan George at Screen Rant Pitch Meetings in my end notes for a chapter is super easy, barely an inconvenience.
> 
> (I love those.)
> 
> Yeah you read that right I hAvE cOvId. Which means a lot fo sitting in my room for me and a lot of content for you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day! Hope you enjoy!

“I assure you, I’m not a Sith!”

“You would betray me for a shiny new apprentice? What am I saying, of course you would!”

“I swear to the Force, Count, I have no idea what you -”

“Skywalker was always the main prize, wasn’t he? I had only existed to be his first cold-blooded muder, am I right?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you -”

“I might as well just tell the whole republic!”

“You’re insane! I’m not a Sith!”

“You’re literally my master!”

“You must be delusional!

Count Dooku continued to argue with the Chancellor, who continuously denied he was a Sith for the benefit of two people who were already gone.

~

“And that’s the story of why if a cyborg charges at you with four hyperactive windmills made of plasma, you need to be very careful so you don’t die and miss raising your kids.”

“That is a very specific moral of the story,” Padmé remarked. 

“I’m still annoyed about it even though it hasn’t happened yet.” Anakin crossed his arms and huffed.

“How do you know he’s going to charge at you with -”

“It’s basically how Obi-Wan described it. He said it was honestly kind of hilarious.” He pouted. “I don’t think it’s funny.”

“Can we focus on important things?” Leia interrupted. “Like, this has been entertaining and all, but if I’m in the past, I might as well do something about all this. I can even keep the empire from being created! So. Let’s get down to business. I should probably write this down. Senator -”

“Padmé will be fine.”

Leia tried not to let her eyes widen. She’d dreamed of meeting this person, knowing it was impossible because she was dead, and now she could call her by her first name. (Technically she could call her “mother” too, but she wasn’t ready to think about that yet.)

“- Padmé, do you have something I could write with? And on?”

“Of course! Let me go get something.”

Anakin smiled and shook his head with a small laugh. Of course his daughter was this proactive. She was born to Padmé and raised by Bail.

~

“We interrupt your program for a message from the leader of the Separatists,” Obi-Wan announced over the Holonet. “As well as the chancellor of the Republic.”

Confusion showed on many people’s faces throughout the galaxy who stopped to listen, seeing Dooku and the Chancellor on screen next to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. But it was the chancellor who was tied up?

“I assure you I am  _ not _ a Sith!” The chancellor cried.

“This Sith has been playing us all,” Dooku announced. “Even me. In fact he was planning to kill me using Anakin Skywalker by manipulating -”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Can you shut up?” Obi-Wan requested politely with a smirk. “We’re  _ trying _ to listen to the Count.”

“- as I was saying, I was a tool in his plan to seduce Anakin Skywalker to the dark side.”

“Seduce Anakin Skywalker to the dark side! Whatever are you talking about!”

“So it is with great annoyance at my former master -”

“I am  _ still  _ your - I mean I’m not a Sith!”

“For those of you who don’t understand the gravity of being a Sith Lord,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “it just means he’s extremely evil.”

“As I was  _ saying _ \- could both Sith Lord and Jedi Master stop interrupting me? - it is with great annoyance at my former master that I completely concede this dumb war since apparently the only goal was to make a new Sith.”

Even Obi-Wan looked surprised. “Wait. What?”

“Well, it appears that even I was just a pawn in Sidious’ elaborate game of chess,” Count Dooku drawled, glaring at Palpatine.

“I’m not a Sith!”

“If you say that  _ one more time  _ -”

~

“I have great news!” Bail Organa said over transmission to Padmé Amidala. “Unless, of course, you were watching the Holonet?”

“I was not,” she said politely. “What happened?”

“Dooku surrendered!”

Padmé gasped. “Oh my. This is certainly unexpected… but wonderful news!”

“Yeah, something about the chancellor being a Sith?”

“Yes, I know. My husband came home and -”

“Hold on?”

“Yeah, my husband came home and said he’d been talking to our son from the future and I’d been talking to our daughter from the future, who is also kind of your daughter.”

Bail Organa blinked. “Dear Padmé, are you alright?”

“Yes, quite. Since we’re apparently telling everyone all about this, why not? Anakin Skywalker and I have secretly been married for the last four years and I’m pregnant with twins. Said twins just travelled back in time from twenty years in the future, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi who is now in his younger body.”

He wasn't exactly sure how to react to that, so he said, “When I wake up, I will tell you all about that very random thing that just happened in a dream.”

“Oh, this isn’t a dream, I assure you. No, Anakin, I will  _ not _ tell him about that,” she said to someone offscreen.

“Tell me about what?”

“ _ GENERAL GRIEVOUS WAS GONNA KILL ME WITH LIGHTSABER HELICOPTERS _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though what was with Greivous' lightsaber helicopters?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your second update!
> 
> (Since a lot of people from my AGFFA discord server are reading this and I've started announcing updates there too, why not invite y'all to the party? It's not really about the other fic anyway. Here's the link: https://discord.gg/2hgVWVwnN4)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before epilogue! Thank you to everyone who read this and of course NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong and North_Point_Skating_AcademyFigureSkater for looking over this chapter for me!

“Step one, get the chancellor arrested and Force restrained: Check.” Leia made a mark on her notepad. “Step two, elect a better one who loves democracy - for real this time - and will step down once her term is over.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Did you just definitively say, ‘her?’”

Leia nodded. “Padmé would be the perfect candidate. Her people wanted her to serve as queen of Naboo for life, but she wouldn’t have it, stepping down. She truly believes in the republic. She would never allow power to corrupt her.”

“She’s an angel.”

“Yes, Anakin, that. She’s perfect. She’s the only option.”

Padmé looked startled. “I - I’m honored, Leia, but -”

“I’m sure the senate will agree with me. You’re the hero of the republic.” Leia then proceeded to keep going with her checklist, as if the matter was entirely settled.

When Anakin heard a slight beeping noise, he knew that Obi-Wan must be calling him. “Hey master. What happened?”

“We’re on our way back. I’m bringing Luke. Did you see? Dooku -”

“Surrendered,” Anakin completed. “Yes, I know. Padmé told me. Bail Organa told her. Leia was freaked out about the time travel at first, but now she’s organizing a list of preventing the Empire and -”

“Hold on,” his accent interrupted, incredulity in his extremely tired tone. Then he said, resigned, “Leia’s here too?”

Anakin nodded, then seemed to remember that his master couldn’t see him. Whoops. “Yep.”

“Step three: we should make sure that Darth Vader is never a threat,” Leia continued. Anakin, even though his master wasn’t very close, could feel Obi-Wan’s blood run cold. “Do you know anything about this guy?” She asked Anakin.

Anakin shrugged. “I mean, that’s a Sith name, so probably a Sith. Hey Obi-Wan, who’s this evil Vader guy? You’ve only mentioned him, like, once.”

“I told you a very powerful Jedi fell to the dark side,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “Is that good enough -”

“No  _ who was it _ ?!”

“I’ll tell you when we get back!”

~

“I am  _ so _ confused,” Luke announced. “I thought the guy’s name was just Darth Vader and that was that.”

“No, it’s a Sith name,” his father explained and  _ dang if that didn’t make him so happy. His father. Was right. There. Alive. Time travel. EEEEK! _

“I have no idea what that means Dad.”

“When Jedi fall to the dark side,” Obi-Wan explained, “sometimes they give in to the allure of darkness and basically go rogue. Sometimes, however, they fall because the Sith wanted them as an apprentice. They then ask the dark side for a new name, which usually just started with ‘Darth,’ like Darth Maul or Darth Sidious or Darth Tyrannus. In Anakin’s case, I suppose the dark side of the Force thought it was being funny because in one of the other languages, it means ‘father’ and his children were still out there.”

“Hold up!” Anakin stopped him. “What… did you say?”

“Um… that the dark side of the Force -”

“Nonono, the other thing.” Anakin’s general cocky smirk and way of being had disappeared, replaced with the hardened stare that always crossed his face when he was in the middle of a battle. The war general he sometimes had to be.

But this time, it was entirely because Obi-Wan had just… had he just implied that…?

“You said General Grievous killed my father,” Luke said accusingly.

Yes, and has the Force not sent them all back in time, he’d been about to tell Luke that Vader had killed his father. So dishonesty was certainly a charge that Obi-Wan was guilty of.

“Would you rather I told you the evil being you’d heard all the stories about - killing on sight and nobody standing a chance against his impossibly dark power - was actually your father? I wanted you to look up to Anakin. He was like a brother to me. I guess it wasn’t something I’d come to terms with ever.”

Anakin stood up. “Now I  _ really _ want to kill Palpatine -”

“ _ No _ ! Anakin, this is what I was talking about! No dark side for you. Ever. We will go out of our way to keep you innocent as a child.”

Anakin looked up to the sky, and asked the Force for help. “Obi-Wan I’m not a kriffing child and I’m not kriffing innocent! You come from a future in which I not only lost my way, no I  _ became the next kriffing Sith Lord _ ! Me. A  _ Sith Lord _ ! Obi-Wan, come on!”

“Right. And to make sure it never happens again, we are going to make sure you never touch the dark side.” Obi-Wan was immovable on this subject.

Anakin groaned and stomped out of the room.

Then Leia said, “Sooo… I guess we can check off step three?”

“You’re my sister,” Luke told her.

“Yes, Anakin may have mentioned something like that. But anyway -”

“Is it true you were a princess?”

“...Yes -”

“Well I had to grow up on a moisture farm. On Tatooine. Doing moisture farm stuff. Does this seem fair to you? At all?” Luke complained. “Why didn’t  _ I _ get to be the royalty of a core world?”

“Because I’m refined and cultured while you are a whiny teenager.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if I’d been raised  _ with  _ my twin instead of -”

Obi-Wan left the chat. He made his way back to his temple quarters where he was going to get a nice, long nap, and then hopefully wake up recharged and ready to deal with Anakin, the collective amount of Skywalkers, and the general shenanigans that come with a time travel mishap.

He fell asleep to the nagging notion that the Force was laughing at all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little angsty, sorry about that. Like I said in the tags, it's unavoidable to have a LITTLE with this premise...
> 
> Next up is the epilogue! Love you all!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The final chapter. The epilogue. It is a bit short, but sometimes that's just how epilogues are. I hope you enjoy it!

Chancellor Amidala was always very busy, what with her relatively new position in the Republic. But still, a chancellor with a family could always make time for said family, so as she stood outside the door of her apartment, listening at the conversation inside, she smiled.

“...so then, I did this  _ epic _ backflip. And basically Obi-Wan spun around at met me with a  _ clash _ , and then we kept swinging at each other but you know he’s the one who trained me so I already knew everything he was going to do and I already knew everything he was going to do, and then  _ boom _ suddenly we’re above a bunch of lava and we’re just balancing on different scraps of metal and then -”

“You’re embellishing,” she said with a slight laugh as she made her surprise entrance. And yes, Anakin was surprised.

“Padmé!” He embraced her, and she laughed as he pulled back and gave her a look.

“I wasn’t embellishing though. Obi-Wan shared  _ every _ detail with me. At first I was like, ‘Obi-Wan, I don’t  _ want _ to hear about evil me,’ but then he told me it involved balancing on scraps of metal on top of lava while our perfectly matched forms clashed and I just  _ had _ to know!”

She glanced over to where Obi-Wan was sitting, and he shrugged and nodded. “Everything Anakin is saying is true.”

“Okay, that’s just  _ epic _ ,” Luke said, in awe.

“It  _ is _ epic,” Anakin agreed. “Until the part where he decides to chop me up and let me burn on the lava banks of Mustafar, that part is very not epic.”

The twins blinked twice. Then Leia said, “Well I mean, you deserved it.”

“Leia! You’re my  _ daughter _ !”

Leia shrugged. “You’re kriffing Darth Vader! You know. The guy who had me captured for information on the rebellion right before this Force thing decided to dump me into the past?”

“Sorry, can’t imagine,” Anakin told her.

“Think if a black hole was a human and it had really,  _ really _ bad asthma.”

“She’s even sassier than I am,” Luke remarked.

Padmé rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. This was her family. A bit chaotic, but home. She turned to Obi-Wan. “Has the council made a decision yet?”

“They’re never going to,” Obi-Wan told her assuredly. “I mean, what are they going to do, expel him? They honestly had some inkling that Anakin had some sort of affair going on with you but elected to ignore it, deciding he was just struggling with attachment. Never in a million lifetimes would they have guessed  _ married with two children _ . He’s essentially said,  _ I don’t care about the code one little bit and you guys hate me anyway so why should I _ ?”

“Aaaand he admits the council hates me. Finally!” Anakin looked to the sky, thanking the Force. “He  _ finally _ admits it!”

“No, Anakin, not all of them do, beginning with me. And Plo Koon. But my point is, you’ve proven to be an asset. And also proved to be the Chosen One. I mean, I didn’t tell them about the whole  _ turning-to-the-dark-side  _ thing, of course. But every meeting where you come up, it’s just, ‘Meditate on it, we will,’ and the discussion is over.”

“In other words, I’m totally off the hook,” Anakin concluded. “Sweet! You hear that Padmé? We can be married for reals now! Like, without it being a secret! Raise our children together! And take care of the ones who the Force plopped back here too!”

“The weirdest part is that upstairs, right now, there’s a two-week-old version of me sleeping,” Leia said with a weird look on her face.

“Same with me. And in eighteen years, they’re going to look  _ exactly like me _ .”

“Now  _ that’s _ a matter that’s come up,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “Luke and Leia - um, the newborns, not the grown teenadults - are obviously going to be  _ very _ powerful in the Force. I mean, they’re  _ Anakin’s _ children. So -”

“No,” Anakin said.

“You haven’t even heard -”

“The council wants to kidnap my kids and brainwash them into becoming emotionless servants of the Force. They can be Jedi with  _ personality _ .”

“Well who’s going to train them, you?”

“Of course me!”

“Anakin -”

“How about,” Padmé interrupted, “ten years for Anakin and I to raise them, then the council can have them and make them into Jedi. Like Anakin. Deal?”

Anakin pouted about it, but a few looks from his wife got him to sigh and  _ reluctantly _ agree to that. “Tell the council that is the  _ only _ option in which they become Jedi trained at the temple. Otherwise, my kids are  _ mine _ . They will not be stolen.”

Obi-Wan realized that this was about as lenient as Anakin was going to be, so he sighed. “I will bring it up with the council. Give them something about you to discuss that  _ isn’t _ whether or not you need to get kicked out.”

Padmé sighed when she noticed the time. Time to go be Chancellor Amidala again. “Well, I have to go. Meetings, and all that. Remember, Anakin: if Luke and Leia - the little ones, I mean - wake up, you need to feed them and then play with them quietly. Their older counterparts can help as well. There will be no sitting them on the couch in front of a Holofilm and just  _ leaving them _ . Remember what happened last time.” And then she was off, not bothering to answer Obi-Wan’s question that he called after her, panicked, as she walked out:

“ _ What happened last time _ ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but epilogues be like that some times.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story to the very end - your comments and kudos are all much appreciated by this aspiring author here. Let me know what you thought, or even if you have any editing suggestions now that the story is over. May the Force be with you!


End file.
